The Charity Concert
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Hibino and the rest of Fire Gunz hold a concert to raise money to rebuild a burned-down animal shelter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga/anime series Hareluya II Boy or any of its characters. This story is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place after the series end and after my previous two stories but before the "seven years later" epilogue.

As with my previous stories, I have named an OC after a character from the manga/anime series "Black Jack." In this case Honma Jotaro.

Two million yen is, I believe, equivalent to approximately twenty thousand U.S. dollars. If I'm way off then I apologise.

* * *

Yamana Michiru smiled as she handed a silver necklace over to the girl in front of her. "Thank you. Come back soon" she said.

"I will Yamana-san" the girl replied happily. "You make such awesome stuff."

Pleased with her purchase, she walked away. Yamana watched her go, delighted to see another happy customer, before returning her attention to the people walking across the street. She wanted to be ready to welcome the next person to approach the blanket on which the various items of silver jewellery she had made were displayed with an immediate smile to let them know that she appreciated their patronage.

Several months ago she had won a competition to have her designs featured in a jewellery show. Furthermore thanks to Hibino and Ichijou, Okamoto had been able to come back from France to attend.

Her lips curled up into a fond smile at the thought of Okamoto. Even though he had had to leave again a few days later she knew that they would see each other again. She was certain of it.

Despite an attempted robbery (which Hibino, Ichijou, Okamoto and her had foiled), the show had gone as planned and she had even gotten to model her work to the audience. She laughed softly to herself as she recalled the look on Okamoto's face when he had seen her on the catwalk.

Since then the number of people buying and wearing her silver-crafts had greatly increased. As happy as this made her, she was determined that she would not let success go to her head and start taking the people that supported her for granted.

Just then someone walked up to her. It was a guy her age dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. They hadn't talked much but she recognised him as one of her classmates, Honma Jotaro. His parents ran Second Chance, a local animal shelter.

"Hello Yamana-san" he said.

"Hello Honma-san" she replied with a friendly smile. She indicated the items in front of her. "If you'd like to hold them up and look, go right ahead."

He tried to smile but his expression turned to a worried frown. "I wish I could take a moment to examine your work but I'm not here to shop for jewellery I'm afraid."

"So why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"Have you heard what happened at the shelter Yamana-san?"

"Yes, there was a fire there a few days ago" she replied. "But its okay isn't it? All the animals were moved to another shelter while the building was being painted."

"That's right."

"So what's the problem then? The animals are okay and you can rebuild Second Chance."

He sighed. "The shelter the animals were moved to was only supposed to keep them for a couple of days. They're overcrowded as it is. Unless we can raise the money needed to build a temporary housing structure they'll put them all to sleep."

"That's awful" Yamana exclaimed.

"I know." He held up a sheet of paper. "That's why I'm here. I'm looking for people willing to donate money to build the temporary shelter."

"How much do you need?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment and then said, "two million yen."

Her eyes widened. "Two million yen!" she repeated.

His entire body seemed to slump as if it was a struggle just to stand up. "I know" he said sadly. "It's hopeless, there's no way we can get that kind of money in time."

"It's not hopeless Honma-san" said Yamana firmly. "We will save the animals. I know how to get the money you need."

She told him her plan but when she had finished he still looked doubtful. "I don't know, are you sure they'll do it? I've heard things about that guy…"

"They'll do it" she said reassuringly. "I know they will."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. "I have to go now. My dad needs help sorting through the insurance documents."

"I'll see you later then. Don't worry, we'll fix this."

"I hope so. Thanks Yamana-san." With that he walked away.

Once he had gone she took out her phone and called Ichijou. He answered after just one ring.

"Hello Yamana" he said. "What's up?"

"Hello Ichijou. There's something I need to talk to you and Hibino about. It's important."

"Good timing, I'm on my way to Hibino's now" he replied.

"Great. I'll come over too and explain it to you both."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Okay. Bye Ichijou."

* * *

A few moments later Yamana drove her Vespa up in front of the church where Hibino lived. As she came to a stop the doors opened and Hibino's father stepped out.

"Welcome Yamana-san" he said. "Ichijou-san arrived just a moment ago. He and Hibino are most curious about what you wish to talk to them about."

"Hold on, I'll be right there" she said as she took off her helmet.

* * *

In the main hall Hibino was lounging around while Ichijou was idly flipping his guitar pick into the air as if it were a coin. Both of them looked over as she entered.

"Hello Hibino, Ichijou" she said with her usual warm smile.

"Yoh" Ichijou said brightly as he put his guitar pick away.

Hibino sat up. "So what is this important matter that you need to see Ore-sama about?"

She told them about what had happened to the animal shelter.

"And so I thought that the best way to raise the money would be for Fire Gunz to hold a benefit concert" she explained.

Ichijou grinned. "That's a brilliant idea."

Hibino snorted. "Ore-sama is not a charity worker" he said brusquely.

"What?" Ichijou shot him a look of enraged disbelief. "Didn't you hear what she just said? The animals will die unless that money is raised!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not my problem."

Ichijou glared at him and clenched his fists. "Why you heartless piece of…"

"Do not question your master Sullen Lecher!" Hibino exclaimed as he leapt to his feet.

Ichijou growled and started towards Hibino but Yamana stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and she whispered, "leave it to me." She then walked up to Hibino and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Come on Hibino, raising two million yen is easy for you" she said dulcetly.

He grinned broadly. "That's true."

"Besides you're going to rule the world. That includes the world's animals" she added. "Saving them means you'd have more subjects."

"Hmm, I suppose Ore-sama's rule does extend to his four-legged followers" he mused. "Come my servants, let's go to Live House Eden and get that concert organised" he said as he strode towards the doors.

Ichijou and Yamana gave each other looks of knowing amusement.

"Good job" he whispered to her as they followed Hibino out.

"Thanks Ichijou" she replied.

* * *

Soon after that the three of them met up with Honma at the Live House Eden. The other members of Fire Gunz, Amamiya and Shiina were there too as was Aoki.

"Of course we'll help" said Amamiya enthusiastically. "A benefit concert by Fire Gunz will definitely get the money you need."

"It's for a good cause" Aoki agreed. "I'd be happy for the concert to be held here. And we're in luck. The band that was due to play next Sunday cancelled yesterday so the spot is free. We can hold the concert then."

"Thank you all very much" said Honma.

"Don't thank us yet Honma-san" said Ichijou. "There's a lot of work to do."

"Heh, do not worry Sullen Lecher" said Hibino. "With Ore-sama in charge nothing will go wrong."

"Fire Gunz has many fans, there's no question" said Aoki. "But we still need to let people know about the concert. I will print off some leaflets and we can distribute them around town."

"Maybe your girlfriend and her gang will also hand out leaflets if you go on a date with her" Hibino said with a smug grin at Ichijou.

Ichijou's face flushed at the mention of Ibu Reiko. "She's not my girlfriend" he exclaimed.

"Sure, keep saying that" Hibino laughed.

* * *

After classes the next day Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana were outside the building, standing some distance apart from each other and giving out leaflets to their fellow students as they left school.

"Attention everyone. Fire Gunz are holding a concert at Live House Eden next Sunday" Ichijou called.

"All proceeds go to rebuilding the Second Chance animal shelter" Yamana added.

"Come to the Live House Eden! Ore-sama commands it!" Hibino bellowed.

Yamana handed over two leaflets to a pair of girls. "Please come to the concert" she said. "Think of all the animals you'll help save."

Both girls smiled as they accepted the leaflets. "Sure we'll come" said one of them.

"Thank you."

As they walked off someone pushed his way through the crowd of students and stood in front of her.

"Hello Yamana-san" said Momiyama Shouzou. Mindful of Hibino and Ichijou's proximity he forced himself to not gawp at her legs. "Working to help the animal shelter I see."

"That's right." As tempted as she was to walk away Yamana managed to keep smiling and handed him a leaflet. After all they needed as many people as possible to buy tickets.

"So typical of Yamana-san to be so caring, beautiful both inside and out" he said with a smile that was supposed to be charming but just looked smarmy and insincere.

She fought off an urge to roll her eyes.

Ichijou looked over and spotted what was going on. He immediately began making his way through the crowds towards them.

Oblivious, Momiyama said, "do not worry. I shall order all of my lackeys to buy tickets. The shelter will definitely get the money it needs."

"Thank you Momiyama-san" she replied, just managing to keep her smile in place.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at the concert." Looking pleased with himself, he turned and walked off. A second later and Ichijou hurried up to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

The false smile she'd worn while talking to Momiyama was replaced by a genuine one. "I'm fine, thanks Ichijou."

He glared after the departing figure. "Damn that Momiyama. Can't he ever get a clue?"

She chuckled softly. "It's okay. If it means more people come to the concert I don't mind."

He nodded respectfully. "Let's hope everything works out all right" he said with a frown.

"Are you all right?" Yamana asked. "You seem worried about something."

"It's nothing" he replied. "I just keep thinking about the last time we organised a concert for a good cause."

"Don't worry Ichijou" she said reassuringly. "The concert to save Live House Eden worked out in the end and this time we don't even have to worry about a gang trying to sabotage it. Everything will be fine"

His frown eased. "Sorry Yamana, I guess I'm just getting a bit paranoid."

"No problem" she said.

* * *

Despite Ichijou's concerns preparations for the concert went without trouble. On the day of the concert Live House Eden was packed.

"Yosh" said Yamana happily as she met with Fire Gunz, Aoki and Honma backstage. "The tickets are completely sold out."

"Heh, as if there was any doubt of that happening with Ore-sama performing" Hibino scoffed.

Amamiya glared at him. "The rest of the band isn't there just to look good you know."

"Just as well, you don't do that at all" he laughed.

Amamiya gritted his teeth but said nothing. _Be professional, be professional_ he thought to himself.

Aloud he said, "we should get up on stage. The crowd sounds like it's getting restless."

Indeed they could all hear the sound of the audience eagerly chanting the band's name.

"Let's go then" said Ichijou.

Aoki hefted a pair of buckets filled with loose change. "I'll be along as soon as I've put these with the rest of the money we've raised" he said.

"Let me take them Aoki-san" said Honma. "It's the least I can do after you've all done so much."

Aoki hesitated but on seeing the look on his face he nodded. "All right Honma-san. This is the key to the room and this is the key to the strongbox" he said as he handed the keys over.

"Thanks Aoki-san. I'll be along shortly."

* * *

"These things weigh a ton" Honma grunted as he slowly made his way down the corridor. He was glad of course that so much money had been raised, but it sure made the buckets a pain to have to carry.

"Hello there" a voice boomed out.

Startled, he came to a halt and looked up to see an unfamiliar figure standing in front of him.

"Hello there" he said, trying and failing to sound pleasant. "You're Honma-san aren't you?"

"Uh, yes that's right" he replied.

Not noticing his nervousness Momiyama said "those buckets look heavy. Let me carry them for you."

"Um, sure thanks."

He handed the buckets over to Momiyama who carried them easily.

_When Michiru-chan learns of my kindness in helping him she will surely want to go on a date with me_ he thought gleefully as he followed Honma.

They came to a door that led to Aoki's office. Honma unlocked the door and they went inside. On the desk was a metal strongbox that contained all of the money the concert had raised.

Momiyama set down the buckets and watched as Honma added their contents to the strongbox. Just then he heard the sound of running footsteps behind him. He turned around but it was too late.

A metal bar smashed into his temple, making him see stars. He cried out as he fell to the floor. He blinked frantically to try and clear his vision as two rough-looking guys pounced on him. Momiyama tried to fight back but one of them punched him in the gut, driving the air out of him. He gasped and wheezed as they flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. One of them took out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them around his wrists, securing them tightly. The other produced a roll of tape and tore off a length.

Momiyama took another gasp and the first of his assailants immediately shoved a balled-up piece of cloth into his mouth. Before he could spit it out the other one slapped the length of tape over his lips.

Honma stood rooted to the spot in fear and disbelief as a third guy ran past the downed Momiyama and came up to him. Before Honma could break out of his shocked state he too was punched in the stomach. He folded up and dropped to the floor while his attacker took out another pair of handcuffs.

"Hurry up" the first thug snarled while the second applied more layers of tape to Momiyama's mouth. "We need to get the money and get out of here."

* * *

In the main hall Fire Gunz was on stage performing to a thrilled audience. Totally unaware of what was going on, Hibino belted out the lyrics with his usual boundless energy and vigour while Ichijou and the others played their instruments expertly

In the audience Yamana smiled happily as she watched them play. Her smile widened as she looked around at how many people were there. The turnout was even better than she had hoped. Surely there would be enough to save the animals and rebuild Second Chance.

Her smile faded slightly as she realised someone was missing. _Where's Honma? He should have gotten back by now_ she thought.

Although she was concerned by his absence she didn't want to disrupt the concert. So without saying anything she slipped out of the hall and made her way through the corridors of the building until she came to Aoki's office. Approaching the door she stopped as she heard the sounds of a struggle.

Alarmed she hurried up to the door and carefully opened it a tiny sliver. She peered inside and froze momentarily at what she saw.

Honma was on the floor uttering muffled cries and struggling futilely against three thuggish guys as they taped his ankles together. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and several layers of tape had been slapped over his mouth.

What she couldn't see was Momiyama who was also handcuffed and tape-gagged. He too was thrashing against his bonds and grunting incomprehensibly into his gag but she couldn't see him as he had been dragged into the corner.

Yamana let go of the door and backed away, taking care to be as quiet as possible. Once she was some distance away she turned and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Ichijou strummed his guitar, savouring the music it produced and the way it meshed perfectly with the sound of the other instruments and Hibino's powerful vocals. The audience were all watching with looks of awe.

_Now this is rock_ he thought as the music rose to a crescendo. He understood the importance of this particular concert certainly but that didn't mean he couldn't still enjoy himself.

Just then a familiar figure ran on-stage. Shocked, Ichijou's playing came to an abrupt halt.

"Yamana, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Before she could answer Hibino spun around, having realised that the music had stopped.

"What's this? Why did you stop…?"

His words trailed off as he too saw Yamana and noticed her worried expression.

Keeping her voice down so as not to alarm the audience she said, "some guys are in Aoki's office. They're trying to steal the money we raised."

"What?" Hibino exclaimed. He snarled in fury. "Ore-sama will make those ******** pay for that!"

Ichijou stopped him as he was about to charge off. "Hibino wait. Those punks won't still be at the office. By now they'll be on their way out and they'll probably go for the back exit. We can cut them off before they get there."

"Good thinking Sullen Lecher. Your master is pleased."

Ichijou glared but didn't waste time replying. Instead he took the microphone and said, "attention everyone. Hibino and I have to leave for a moment but we'll be right back."

He turned to Amamiya and Shiina and said "keep playing." With that, he Hibino and Yamana rushed off-stage.

* * *

"Damn this thing's heavy" grunted one of the thugs as they carried the strongbox through the building. "It must be full of money."

"I told you this would be a good haul" said another as they rounded a corner.

"Pity you won't get to spend any of it" Hibino's voice boomed throughout the corridor.

The thugs stopped right where they were as they saw Hibino and Ichijou standing in front of the rear exit door, blocking their escape.

"You guys are a disgrace" said Ichijou in disgust. "What kind of scum steals money that was raised for charity?"

"The smart kind" one of them replied with a sneer. "And if you guys are smart at all you'll get out of our way."

"Ore-sama doesn't get out of the way for anyone" Hibino said with his typical cocky grin. "Now give up before you get hurt."

The one that had spoken laughed. "Oh yeah" he said as he and the other two set down the strongbox.

With remarkable speed he whipped out a knife and threw it. Hibino's grin didn't even waiver as he moved his head slightly to the left and the knife sailed past his right ear to embed itself in the door.

The thug was shocked but he quickly masked it with anger. He took out another knife and charged in to attack. Hibino casually evaded a few jabs and swipes and then brought up his left arm to sweep aside the knife. With his other hand he punched him in the face. The thug sailed backwards and landed on the floor, unconscious.

The second one confronted Ichijou and brandished the metal bar he had clobbered Momiyama with earlier. Ichijou casually took out his guitar pick and flicked it at him. The pick flew through the air like a bullet and scored a direct hit on his wrist.

"ARRGH" he yelled as the bar clattered to the floor and he gripped his stinging wrist. Ichijou dashed forwards and took him out with a rapid volley of punches to the head.

Seeing his comrades easily defeated the last remaining thug spun around and fled back around the corner. In his blind panic he didn't see Yamana standing just behind it and as he ran past she stuck her foot out and tripped him up. He fell to the floor and before he could get up she pinned him by his shoulders.

Hibino and Ichijou came around the corner and she stood up, allowing him to get to his feet only to be knocked out by one punch from Hibino.

Ichijou nodded. "Nicely done Yamana" he said.

"Thanks" she replied. "You guys were great too."

"Nothing different there then" Hibino laughed.

"We should secure these guys, then get back on-stage and finish the concert" said Ichijou.

"Wait, there's something else" Yamana said. "Honma-san is in handcuffs in the office."

"Let's go get him out then" Ichijou replied. "Yamana, you go back to the main hall and tell everyone we'll be back shortly."

"Okay."

* * *

They entered the office to find Honma still struggling against his bonds. His eyes lit up with relief when he saw them.

"Don't worry Honma-san" said Ichijou as he put down the strongbox and took out a key he'd taken from one of the thugs. "We'll have you free in just a minute."

Hibino looked around the room and noticed something in the corner. "What's this, it's the old man."

Ichijou glanced over in surprise. Momiyama glared furiously at them and grunted angrily into his gag.

Honma got up slowly as the tape was pulled away from his ankles. "Thank you Ichijou-san, Hibino-san" he said.

"Go to the hall. We'll be along shortly" said Ichijou.

"All right. Thanks again" he said as he left.

Hibino and Ichijou shared a sly look and grinned at Momiyama. He looked up at them nervously.

"Don't worry old man Momiyama" said Hibino with a fiendish look on his face. "We'll let you out… sometime tomorrow."

With that they picked up the strongbox again and walked out, leaving him to vainly thrash and scream in fury.

_Serves him right_ Ichijou thought.

* * *

The rest of the concert went smoothly and later, after the audience had left and the attempted robbers had been taken away, the group met up in the main hall to determine whether the concert had been a success.

"So how much did we make?" Amamiya asked impatiently.

Honma finished counting and looked around with a relieved smile. "In total, two million and twenty five yen. We just made it. The animals are saved!"

Everyone cheered excitedly.

"I'll call my parents and they'll order the temporary structures" he said. "After that I'd like to invite you all out for a night on the town to celebrate, my treat."

"All right, time to party!" Hibino exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the others all cheered in agreement.

* * *

A few months later Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana stood in front of the rebuilt Second Chance. It was a welcoming-looking building made of ochre bricks, with a bright red front door and roof.

"It's beautiful" said Yamana with a warm smile.

"That it is" Ichijou agreed. He turned to Hibino. "Admit it, it feels good that we saved those poor animals and gave them this nice place to live, doesn't it?"

Hibino shrugged. "Meh, it's all one and the same to Ore-sama"

Just then the door opened and Honma appeared. He grinned as he saw them.

"Thank you for coming" he said in a voice filled with gratitude. "I wanted you to see first-hand what you all made possible."

"No problem Honma-san" said Ichijou. "We were happy to help."

"I know" he said. "Come inside and let me show you something."

They followed him inside and he showed them all of the animals the shelter was caring for. Yamana cooed happily as she cuddled puppies and kittens while Ichijou played fetch with some of the dogs. Hibino however only looked on disinterestedly.

"Oh by the way Hibino-san" said Honma. "This one didn't have a name when he was brought in." He held up a shiba inu puppy. "I thought I'd name him Hibino."

Ichijou and Yamana tensed momentarily, expecting Hibino to get angry at his name being shared. Instead he grinned broadly and took the puppy from Honma.

"Hello there" he said. "You shall be Ore-sama's representative, ruling the canine world in his name as he rules the human world."

The puppy responded with a series of excited affirmative-sounding barks.

"Excellent. You will serve me well" said Hibino with a nod.

Ichijou and Yamana laughed in delight.


End file.
